


自此过后

by Zarl



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: I insist that this story has a happy ending, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25373611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarl/pseuds/Zarl
Summary: 宇宙历801年6月1日以后发生的一些事情
Relationships: Walter von Schenkopp/Yang Wenli
Kudos: 3





	自此过后

先寇布睁开眼睛，首先入目的是一片没有边际的黑色，星星点点的光在黑色上游走。他躺在地上，被自己的盔甲硌得有点难受，随即意识到以自己的伤势，不该只感受得到这种程度的痛苦。

大约是已经死掉了，他这么想着，从地上坐起来，看见的依旧是连绵的黑色，不知道从哪里飘来的光给黑色的墙壁黑色的天花板黑色的地板黑色的石柱打上高光。他的身体是最健康的状态，没有伤口，没有钝痛，头脑也是很久很久以来都没有体会过的清晰。

他顺着光流动的地方向前走，一路上只有盔甲和地板的碰撞以及盔甲关节的摩操发出的声响。先寇布觉得这一切都不真实，或者说不真实才是正常的。他是一点一点地体会了死亡的，血液从身体里流出，意识也就随着它们一起逃离他的头脑，当肢体僵硬得再也不会移动时，他的灵魂早就跨过了生死之门……他是以战士的身份离开的。

和杨威利不一样，他想到这里，低低地笑了出来，那个男人终于还是没有以军人的方式出走人间，虽说不大体面，但那个人又怎么会在乎死法体不体面呢？重要的是呼吸停止了而不是呼吸是如何停止的。他想到这里就笑不出来了，这些他在这一年的时光里想过无数遍的问题在这个诡异的漆黑一片的地方突兀地真实，远比他自己的存在真实。

他走得不快不慢，说起来有些可笑，他已经很多年没有这样走过路了。战斗时跑跑停停，不用战斗时就在那间不怎么宽敞的指挥室踱步。一步，两步，三步，四步......他曾经在以接近光速向前运动的休伯利安上走了很多步，它们是士兵的步伐。而他现在在散步，散步不是战争时期士兵能享受到的奢侈品。

他也不知道自己走了多久，说实话，时间在这个鬼地方有意义吗？总之，他在走了很多步以后终于发现前方有些不同了。黑暗依旧在延伸，前方却是一扇很高很窄的门。

他想起很小的时候，家庭老师给他念过的语句，在很久远很久远的年代，有人说过，他说，你们要进窄门。因为引到灭亡，那门是宽的，路是大的，进去的人也多；引到永生，那门是窄的，路是小的，找着的人也少。

他无法永生，他已经灭亡，窄门通向天堂，而他的手已被血染成圣水也无法洗净的的红黑。于是他在窄门前停下，仔仔细细地看着越来越窄的道路旁越来越靠近的墙壁上游走的光点，它们在迸发、在炸裂，在欢快地流向那扇门。

于是他又一次笑出来了。他不该笑的，他甚至不知道自己在哪里，不仅如此，不久之前（他认为的），他刚刚远离了自己活到150岁的终极梦想，背上被插了把斧头，就那么死掉了。会有人伤心吗？兴许卡琳会伤心一阵吧，他不敢肯定，那个女孩不像他又太像他了。然后他就会和所有死去的人一样逐渐被时间掩埋，变成纸页间干瘪的、没有感情的一个名字。是啊，华尔特·冯·先寇布，名字间还有一个可笑的贵族印记——已经被摧毁了的高登巴姆王朝的贵族印记。

光还在向着那扇窄门欢悦地游走。他是罪人，他伤害了无数女人，他玩世不恭地旁观这个世界，他两次抛弃祖国，他杀人无数，他抬起脚跨过门槛。

霎那间，嚎叫混杂哀鸣，哭号伴随尖叫，它们从寂静中生发；他的来路崩塌了，黑色的地板碎裂了，坠入那些突然迸出的红光中，溅起了橙红的浆液。

先寇布站在门里，转过身来，面无表情看着身后的地狱。

不过如此。地狱不过如此，人间的宇宙和它相比都要更胜一筹，那里的士兵被撕裂时连哀嚎都没有时间发出；他在睡梦中听过的哀嚎比这些更加凄惨——真实永远胜过虚妄，哪怕在现在，这句话也是真理。他还记得自己的战斧划开的第一个人体——中年男人的尖叫永远回响在他的梦境，几十年都过去了，而他依旧在尖叫。

而他呢，他要面对的又是什么？经历过地狱的人在死后又要经历什么？

光点没有了，或者说，光点汇入了前方大片的光亮。先寇布向着光走，他一直在向着光走，不管是不是灭亡，光都存在着，只要向着光走，他从来没有失望过。

他被那团光吸收的时候，什么都没想，他应该在死亡的瞬间暂停一切思维活动的，他应该不再需要去思考这些已经思考了无数遍，以至于自己已经去放弃寻找答案的问题的。

他顺着光走了那么久，终于在死后融入了光——

他不知道是不是还存在的视网膜将那些光悉数接收，它们明亮得像中子迫击炮撞上舰船时炸开的火光......然而也就像那裹挟了人体组织碎片的火光总会被宇宙的黑暗吞噬消磨一样，慢慢的，那些光的强度减弱了。先寇布在这个过程中没有眨眼，身体早已没有办法再限制他了。他想，死去的人能够直视光，他花了很多年去寻找光，又用生命去守护光，终于，他能清清楚楚明明白白地看见光了。

光散去的时候，他面对的不是他穿梭的那片黑暗，也不是后来红黑混杂的嚎叫着的地狱景象。

他站在休伯利安的指挥室门口，身上的战甲已经不见了，取而代之的是同盟的军装。惨白的灯光照亮四下无人的舰船内部，几叠作战计划散乱地铺在长桌上。桌旁有的座椅被推回了原位，有的座椅就像它的主人刚刚才离开那样歪斜地保持着被拉开的模样。茶杯里无一例外地什么都没有，只是很奇怪的，杨威利以往坐的那个位置上没有茶杯。

先寇布一步一步地向前挪动，似乎脚上穿了会被吸在地上的磁铁鞋一样沉重。

于是他看见指挥台前的椅子上躺着的人。穿着合身的陈旧军装，帽子盖在脸上，指挥台上则放着插了一把银勺的白瓷茶杯。

他凝固在原地，直到指挥台监控屏炸开白光，休伯利安也随之震颤，杨威利拿开挡着脸的帽子坐起身来，说，啊，先寇布中将，你怎么来了？

他怎么来了呢？

火光炸开鲜血，鲜血浸染蔷薇，那些过去都已然成为历史，以后也许再难有叛逃而来的帝国贵族，所以过气的前蔷薇联队队长是时候离开了，是不是活到了一百五十岁不重要，重要的是他在满是霓虹灯的夜晚找到了自己的星星，找到了光。他提前圆满完成任务，从此以后，只愿跟着光走。

他开口便是答非所问，我的提督，我们这是在哪？

休伯利安。

我们都死了，对吗？

这不是很清楚的事吗？

杨这个时候看上去还是和他二十多岁时没有两样，杂乱地支棱着的黑发下黑色的眼珠和所有二十多岁的年轻人一样明亮。坐在指挥台前的躺椅上无意识地用双手蹂躏军帽的样子也和他还活在人间时没有两样。他握着帽子欲言又止又止又欲言了一会儿，还是说了下去，我没想到我们再次见面的时候你看上去这么年轻，我以为你可以......

先寇布走近几步，靠在指挥台上，直视他阔别已久的上司，说，您当然知道战争不会是不会特意放过谁的，原本我是不相信这个真理的，因为我曾经亲眼目睹奇迹是什么模样，然而最终......

他没有继续不必要地说下去，他们都知道，最终，战争不会放过任何人。

那贵官是什么时候......

杨拿起茶杯将目光藏进深红色的液体里，似乎有些苦恼自己要问出这么无礼的问题，好在他对话的对象对此并未在意，仿佛是有些感慨地笑着叹了口气。

距离提督你离开我们的时候，刚刚好好一整年呢。我记得这个日子在人类还全部生活在地球上时，是儿童节，撒旦在这个日子召唤我们，是有什么含义吗？

白瓷茶杯叩响指挥台时在万籁俱寂的、被尘埃充斥的虚假宇宙里发出清脆的声响，杨还是低着头，先寇布只能看到他的发旋，听见他说，没有什么含义的，只是血债终于还是得血偿，只是我不知道会在这里遇见你，我远比你罪孽深重的。

先寇布知道眼前的男人是什么意思，他无数次地见过杨在指挥结束后陷入某种难以自拔的状态。那种状态会将他的提督变得沉默寡言，情绪低迷又反应迟钝——现在他知道了，这种状态会结束，可是引发它的因素带来的影响会一直持续，直到他们都已经不存在，它还是会永远地留存。他本来想说他自己才是罪孽深重，他挥斧切断的人体和他不走心地伤害过的女人可是不会同意你的说法的。然而这是不合时宜的。

他问他的提督，所以，这就是所谓的罪孽深重的人待的地狱吗？

杨终于抬起了眼，声音有点颤抖地说，你才刚来，你还不明白。

他这句话的最后一个字短促又有些尖锐。短暂的停顿以后他接着说，我一直被困在休伯利安上，只有我一个人，一次又一次地循环我们经历过的所有战役，重温敌军的或者我军的舰船在我眼前爆炸的场面。我甚至睡不着了，我只能看着或者听着人们死亡。曾经......在我死去前的那一小段时间里以为我终于逃离了杀戮，而事实上，我只能一直重复我参与过的那些杀戮。

他早就完成了自己的最后一次呼吸，然而现在胸口却在有些激烈地起伏着。揉皱的贝雷帽被扔在指挥台下方，杨站了起来，微微仰头和先寇布对视，先寇布不知道杨在这个地狱里待了多久，黑眼睛里充斥的是恐惧和无所适从的慌张。他在他们都还活着的时候从来没有见过这样不知所措的提督，于是他没有捡起帽子，而是做了正确的选择，走上前一步，微微屈身拥住了眼前的人。

真奇怪，原来在地狱，还可以感受到人的体温，感受到怀里的躯体在颤抖。

请原谅下官的逾越。前帝国贵族不忘他狡猾的矜持，声音低沉地请求前上司的原谅。他的上司却出乎他的预料地回抱住他，闷闷的声音通过不知道什么介质传入他的耳中：虽然这样说有些不太合适，但我很高兴能在这鬼地方再次见到你。

先寇布面对这从未有过的殊荣，一时不知该作何反应，他抱着他失而复得的星星，平静地将目光投向监控屏上深邃的黑暗，觉得也不需要再说什么了。不论是浩瀚宇宙的行程万里还是人间与地狱的高耸门槛都被他抛在了身后，他只要顺着光走，只要找到他的星星，他的生命就仍然鲜活。

地狱里时间的量度是模糊的。他们像从前很多次一样在会议桌旁坐下，死寂和爆炸的声响轮换着支配休伯利安。而杨看上去和从前一样用那副永远也睡不醒的模样告诉先寇布，来到地狱的人是要经历审判的，他是战争的指挥者，还是名声显赫的指挥者，责无旁贷得要孤独地被困在自己的噩梦里直到时间的尽头——时间并没有尽头。

而我现在并不孤独。

杨带着疑惑的神情说完这句话，看进先寇布灰褐色的眼睛，再一次问他为什么地狱的审判者会将他扔到这里来。

先寇布没有经历过地狱的审判，他经历过的唯一一次审判发生在他生前，不存在的神站在瑞达II号的船舱里告诉他，你的星星坠落了。他诚实地告诉杨，没有东西来审判他，他只是被光指引着向前走而已。

我觉得我到了天堂。

他这么说，而杨看上去更迷惑了。他开始折磨他的黑发，两只手揪着垂下来的刘海搓弄，坦诚地表示他没听懂这句话而且含蓄地表达出他觉得在这个环境里说这句话的人脑子一定不正常的观点并表示他们现在多的就是时间以至于他可以好好地聆听先寇布又在说些什么让他不想面对又不得不承认它们有一定道理的鬼话——现在是真实的鬼话了。

爆炸和鲜血会反复涂抹休伯利安指挥室的监视屏，而红茶蒸出的香气也会一直氤氲这个狭小的囚牢。

End


End file.
